Continuation of Midnight Sun
by muffin1995
Summary: My take on the rest of Midnight Sun because I was sick of waiting for Stephenie Meyer to publish the rest of the original. I publish as frequently as I can, I try to publish every 10-14 days. Please keep reviewing/following/favouriting - it's so encouraging! Also, if you have any queries or just want to chat, PM me!
1. Chapter 1

Before I could bury myself into too deep of a depression in this thought, however, I realised that the car was slowing down slightly. My foot was easing off the pedal; an unconscious bodily response to Bella's dismay at my driving prowess. Unlike most of my unconscious bodily responses, this one made me smile.

I pulled up the drive and bounded up the stairs, yelling a haphazard 'hey' to Alice and Jasper as I passed them on the way into my bedroom. As I entered my room, I closed the door and yanked my shirt off simultaneously- I had been away from Bella for around a half hour. While I realised that I probably ought to allow her some level of privacy, I couldn't stand the gnawing anxiety and emptiness that came with her absence. I caught a glimpse of my cold, stone-like torso in the mirror and thought again -although admittedly my thoughts never really strayed from her- of Bella, and the enigma of her thoughts.

Occasionally I caught her staring at my chest. Initially, I had thought she was simply trying to escape the intensity of my gaze, but it didn't seem like mere evasion when her eyes became hungry, slightly unfocused when she followed the contours of my body with her eyes…

I, after all, was very familiar with that expression; I was sure she had seen it reflected upon my own face at least a dozen times in the past few days. It was becoming exceedingly difficult to ignore just how physically appealing she was- in a very human way- now that I saw how beautiful her soul was. I stared at my bare torso and wondered what Bella would think if she saw it. Previously I had found my physical appeal to humans to be frivolous and annoying. I remember that in my human life when my biceps rounded out from their wiry state to their slightly swollen and subtly bulging nature in my adolescence, the attention that I received from women was downright predatory. Now, however, the thought that Bella might enjoy the broadness of my shoulders, and the smooth muscular planes of my abdomen made my non-existent pulse quicken. Yet, I had indulged my vanity for a moment too long; my imagination turned Bella's gasps of excitement to screams of pain when the monster inside of me dismissed her beautiful, fragile body, and ripped it to shreds with its inhuman brute strength. Never would Bella and I be entirely free to enjoy a normal relationship. No, that was impossible.

Pulling myself out of my reverie, I quickly finished changing. Stupidly, despite the fact that she wouldn't even be aware of my presence when I reached her, I wanted to wear clothes that would please her. I selected black jeans, a soft button down and formal shoes. _'Wonder if he wants to go for a drive…it's been a while'._ I felt a pang of guilt when I heard Jaspers thoughts coupled with his crestfallen face as I reached the last stair on the staircase and he realised that I wouldn't be staying at home tonight. But, Bella came first.

* * *

While I've been writing for a while, this is my first time publishing! Let me know if you've enjoyed this chapter, please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

I let out a sigh of relief when finally reaching her home. I crossed her front yard quickly while looking into a nearby window, giving me a full view of the empty kitchen. I paused, listening. I wanted to be certain that Bella and Charlie were preoccupied before I continued with the stalking that was disturbingly becoming my nightly routine. My attention turned to the room next to the kitchen; Charlie's manic frustration was so palpable I could almost taste it.

'Aw, c'mon ref, let 'em play! We can still win this thing with defense!' Charlie was in the living room yelling at the television with which he was watching the game, apparently doing a better job at leading the team than the Coach was. Meanwhile, gentle yet steady inhales and exhales told me that Bella was already asleep. It was still so bizarre, having to rely on my actual hearing rather than my gifts to assess a situation. I braced my knees, preparing to scale the wall, actively trying not to think of the implications if Bella were to wake and catch me lurking in shadows and breaking into her house. Ever the self-centered creep, this was not enough to stop me from continuing my invasion of her privacy. My burning curiosity for this girl trumped any shred of dignity that I had once held dear.

Bella was sleeping restlessly tonight; her legs were tangled in the comforter, and her hair was wrapped around her neck like a vice. Despite her agitated state, she was breathtaking. Bella was wearing black sweats, with a gray V-neck t-shirt that exposed a little more of her chest than I was used to. She looked so soft; I wanted to rest my head against her chest and to be held in her warm, delicate arms. I yearned to feel the silk of her skin; to breathe it in. I was near enough the bed to reach her. All I wanted was to touch her cheek, or perhaps carefully release her neck from her hair. That was innocent enough- it might even help her sleep. I began to lean forward when I had a realization. My tender touch of her cheek or hand would last for perhaps a few seconds before I inevitably would succumb to my true self, and harm the girl. _No mistakes_ , I reminded myself grimly, settling myself into the chair at the far side of her room.

When the sun began to rise, I walked over to the window ledge, giving Bella one last gaze while doing so. I jumped, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I tore off immediately, relishing being able to finally move at my full speed, savouring Bella's scent that was still on my shirt from being in her room for so long. How much I enjoyed feeling her presence while running surprised me, and I wondered what it would feel like if she were actually here. Of course, she couldn't run at my pace so I may have to resort to carrying her. _She'd love that_ , I chuckled. Bella's stubbornness at never wanting to appear weak almost rivalled my stubbornness at wishing to look after her.

After the necessary changing of clothes and showering, I rushed out of my home as quickly as I had arrived. Of course, my driving rather than running slowed things down slightly. The car was a necessity; I thought wryly that Bella might not be particularly eager to hop onto my back and jog to school just yet. I pulled into her driveway at 7:55 am sharp, catching her peek outside to see if I had arrived only a couple of seconds later. I grinned, happy that she seemed as eager to see me as I was to see her. Bella stepped outside, and I studied her intently. Given the fragile and ever-changing nature of human life, who knows what I may have missed in the moments of my absence this morning. Who knew how she was feeling about me today? Not me, I remembered with a jolt. She was wearing a brown sweater that utterly jumbled her delicate frame. She slightly made up for this in her choice of jeans; they were skinny indigo jeans that moulded themselves to the contours of her legs perfectly. She got into my car without me opening the door for her, and I loved the unspoken 'yes' that it entailed. I greeted her politely and then studied her face, noticing the darkness under her eyes, signifying how poor her sleep last night had been. Perhaps she'll be too tired to go to school this morning.

'How are you today?', I could always show her the meadow instead of going to school. _No mistakes_.

'Good, thank you,' Bella replied somewhat breathlessly.

'You look tired.'

'I couldn't sleep,' I was about to correct her and tell her that I had been with her all night and she hadn't woken once; she merely hadn't slept well when I realized how that admission would sound. Bella pulled her dark curtain of hair over her shoulder, cutting her face off from my view.

I realized that she was waiting for a response. 'Neither could I', I teased while turning on the engine.

'I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did', Bella laughed. The carefree nature of it disarmed me, for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two days, I wondered how long fate would allow this perfect creature to be willingly by my side.

'I'd wager you did,' I heard myself say, pulling out of her driveway. My brow furrowed, I didn't want to overwhelm her with questions immediately, but I was finding it difficult to find a transition in conversation to allow me to begin with the interrogation. I sighed internally, guessing that Bella would be evasive when the questioning began. I'd already deduced that she didn't enjoy being the center of attention.

'So what did you do last night?', Bella asked eagerly.

I laughed, relishing in how I was progressing in deducing her thought process. 'Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions.'

'Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?' She seemed worried, like somehow her responses to my unasked questions may lack substance. My brow furrowed for the second time at this thought; Bella's inability to see her own perfection was both perplexing and troublesome. I decided to start with the basics.

'What's your favorite color?'

She rolled her eyes. 'It changes from day to day.'

'What's your favorite color today?', I pressed.

She answered immediately, 'Probably brown.' I snorted, incredulous. Bella would forever be the only human capable of surprising me.

'Brown?' Still, I supposed that explains the unattractive brown jumper she was sporting today.

Bella considered this for a moment before responding. 'Sure. Brown is warm, I miss brown.' I listened, fascinated by her tangent. She continued; 'Everything that's supposed to be brown –tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered with squashy green stuff here.' As the way in which Bella often replied, she responded slowly at first, considering her answer carefully. Then, she would become passionate about what she was discussing and it would all seem to tumble out at once in a mad rush. I went to continue with the line of questioning, but I couldn't escape the warm, chocolate depths of her eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't agree more with her previous statement. 'You're right, brown is warm.' Before I realized what I was doing, my hand moved to sweep her hair off of her shoulder, both to remove the obstruction of her lovely face, and to feel the silken strands in my fingers, for no other reason than to be close to her. I cringed mid-sweep, questioning suddenly if my proximity bothered her. I was such a presumptuous fool, I silently cursed while parking in the school lot. The thought that Bella probably didn't want me as much as I wanted – no, needed – her, brought on a sudden stab of pain of rejection which I couldn't recall ever experiencing before. I pressed on with the questioning, wanting to make the most out of the time I had with her. My indulgent panicking would have to wait.

'What music is in your CD player right now?'

Bella flushed, looking down nervously, and I fought the sudden urge to tuck her chin back up with my hand. 'Linkin Park.' I felt my mouth break into a grin. I opened the compartment where I kept my CD's and rifled through them until I found the album she was referring to. Recognising the artwork of Meteora, I pulled the CD out and handed it to Bella.

'Debussy to this?' We had more in common than I'd realized. It was difficult to imagine the delicate, ethereal creature beside me listening to the brooding tones of Linkin Park. Bella kept her eyes on the album, flushing slightly. She didn't respond, and instead handed the album back to me with a small smile and got out of the car. I quickly joined her, if she thought that our difference in class schedules would save her from my relentless prodding into her life, she was mistaken.

'I have English, will I see you later?' Bella asked over her shoulder. I locked my car and caught up with her.

'I'm not done seeing you now,' I chuckled 'Who is your favorite author?'

She sighed. 'Jane Austen.'

'Which novel particularly?'

'Hmmm...probably Sense and Sensibility. But I'm a sucker for Mansfield Park, too. Honestly, I love all of her work.' Ah, another similarity. I too was a great fan of Austen. Of course, I already knew this information from my spying on her over the weekend. It was nice to discuss it nonetheless.

'Who else?'

'I'm really not sure. I'm not very good at answering questions on the spot.' She paused, we had reached her English class by now. There were still a few minutes till class began, and I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

'Try.'

'Margaret Atwood?' She said it like it was a question.

'The Handmaid's Tale?'

'That was the novel that got me interested initially, but I like everything she writes.' She flushed, seeming self-conscious at the repetitive nature of her answers. I didn't mind, of course, but I yearned to know more. Realizing my unspoken wish, she took mercy on me and continued. 'The Handmaid's Tale is probably my favorite, but I really liked her novel she published recently- The Blind Assassin.' I considered that for a moment.

'Austen and Atwood have completely different writing styles, what do you like about them?'

'I love Austen's style of realism- she's so sarcastic. It's hilarious.' Bella's smile was contagious, and I couldn't help but notice how the curve in her lips and the mischievous sparkle in her eye accentuated her beauty. 'But, I also really enjoy Atwood's style of turning the traditional narrative on its head through controversial topics like women's bodies and childbirth as currencies of power.' I noted that both writers held feminism reasonably central to their writing, I supposed that was more telling of her tastes than their style of actual writing. Incidentally, I completely agreed with her. Jane Austen had been my introduction to literature, and I'd never looked back.

'Mr. Cullen, I'm sure whatever it is that has captivated Miss. Swan's interest so wholly can wait until the end of my class. As for you Miss. Swan, I don't think I've ever seen you speak that much.' I almost wanted to add _neither have I_ , thinking against it, I turned to Bella and suddenly realized that I wouldn't see her for at least a couple of hours. I yearned to touch her cheek, to gently cup her face in my hands. Perhaps I would have, without the audience. I gave her a small smile and walked towards my own class.

 **I hope you all enjoyed my latest instalment, thanks so much for reading! Also, I was born in England and am living Australia, but I've tried to use American English throughout this fanfic for continuity. Can I just say that using phrases like 'comforter' really goes against the grain- we call it a 'duvet/doona'. Fun fact- the Linkin Park inclusion wasn't creative licence; Stephenie Meyer stated during a Q &A on her website a few years ago that the band Bella had been listening to was actually Linkin Park. She didn't want to use the name in the novel incase it sounded dated in the years following the publishing of the novels. Also, my publishing schedule ****might be a little off in the coming weeks - I'm at uni and exams are coming up in early June. I'll definitely still be publishing though.**

 **I don't know how many of you have read Vampire Academy, but it's amazing and you need to! Those of you who have, if you also read VA fanfiction you've probably heard of Gigi256. She writes VA fanfiction from Dimitri's POV, and it's incredible. At the end of each chapter, she asks her readers a question to get to know them better. I think that is a genius idea, and because I would love to get to know you guys better, I'm going to start doing that at the end of my chapters. Again, this was Gigi256's idea- all credit goes to her. My question is: Which character do you relate to the most in Twilight and why?  **

**Finally, thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed! It really does mean so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Calculus was dull and monotonous, and while I was getting more impatient to see Bella, the clock seemed so slow, taunting me. _Jesus, man, get a grip. You're gonna give yourself a hernia- you can talk to her after class. Stop looking at the clock every five seconds like a psycho._ I rolled my eyes, and Emmett elbowed me in the ribs. His internal commentary on my visible agitation was becoming tiresome; I made a mental note to get him back somehow later. _She's not even his girlfriend, and the poor kid's still whipped as fuck_. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett slowly shaking his head in mock pity. I started to regret accepting senior calculus in my timetable. The morning continued like this, agonizingly sluggish and seemingly getting slower by the minute. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, it was time to go to Biology. I met Bella outside of her class and immediately continued with the line of questioning.

'Hi, how was calc-'

'Fine, thank you.' My tone was clipped, but only because I was aware that I had mere minutes to squeeze in questions before biology commenced.

'What's your favorite gemstone?'

'Topaz.' Bella looked down suddenly, a flush of soft pink creeping across her face and staining her cheeks. The scent of her blood became more powerful, but luckily for me – and her – I had a distraction. Bella was trying to keep something from me.

'What is it?'

She wouldn't meet my eyes. 'Nothing. Next question?' She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. I tried to look persuasive.

'Tell me.'

'It's the color of your eyes today.' She sighed and focused on playing with her hair. 'I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx.'

The way she was awkwardly avoiding eye contact led me to believe that somehow she was aware of my internal battle. My heart felt like it might spontaneously begin beating again after nearly 100 years of silence at her admission, but I still couldn't help but notice how exquisite the flush in her cheeks made her smell, and the self-hatred this realization accompanied. After all, as a selfish creature, I had no problem in allowing myself to experience this internal tumult on a daily basis, but it was becoming clear that Bella had now developed a small affection for me as well. I could not allow her to be hurt because of my weakness. But, now wasn't the time to think about this.

'What kind of flowers do you prefer?' I asked.

The intensity with which I asked the light-hearted question was comical, but it was lost on me. My mind seemed determined to ruin the precious time I had with the girl, and I was now trying desperately to shake the memory of Bella asleep in her backyard, the shadows slowly consuming her; a metaphor of our relationship if ever there was one.

 _Awesome_. I glanced at Mike Newton over my shoulder, irritated that his irrelevant yet obnoxious loud thoughts were distracting me from Bella. He seemed oblivious to my glare, and his train of thought continued. _Thank god we're watching this shitty movie again, I'd be so screwed otherwise_. The dense adolescent seemed to consider this for a moment. _I really gotta start doing my biology homework_. He finally noticed my staring and glared back at me. _Freak. What do chicks see in him? He acts like such a little bitch – so formal and pretentious. When Bella realizes that she needs a real man, she'll come running_ _back to me._ He smirked, and I desperately gripped the cool metal of the legs of the desk in an attempt to keep me in my seat, and actively tried not to think about how satisfying it would be to punch him square in the face.

Mr. Banner entered the room, dragging the ancient and rattling television with him. I suppressed a groan; as much as I enjoyed exploring the feelings I was experiencing in the dark next to Bella, I honestly didn't know how much more my self-control could handle. I may snap. I subtly angled my chair as far away from Bella as possible. Considering how difficult I found it to maintain my distance on a regular day, what with all of the electricity between us in the dark it was a miracle that I had yet to kiss her full on the lips. Mr. Banner turned the lights out, and I immediately felt that same strange sweeping sensation electricity between the two of us. I loved it, but also wished my discomfort would end. Perhaps…maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if I held her hand. After all, it was well within reaching distance. Maybe she placed it there for that exact reason. I slowly began to inch my hand across, when Bella took it away and used it to pull her hair onto her shoulder. I grimaced, not believing what I had just been trying to do. I had no idea the level of Bella's affection for me; she had given me some hints, and already I knew that my feelings far outweighed hers. Of course, Bella must have felt warmly towards me; why else would she happily risk her life by being in my presence? But her crush was nothing compared to the wholly consuming adoration I felt for her. Our feelings were not equal. They couldn't be. Not if she was going to make it out alive. I had to control myself, and stop giving into these childish whims; looking for excuses to touch her. It was pathetic. I was going to have to do better than this. Over 100 years of carefully fine-tuning my self-control and it unravels in the presence of a girl. Well, not just any girl.

Bella leaned forward, securing her hands beneath her chin. Whenever I looked at her, I felt the same hum of electricity surge through me. Finally- mercifully, class ended, and the lights turned back on. Bella sighed, seeming equally as relieved to have an end to the tension between us. She looked at me, and I, as usual, was lost in her eyes. We walked in silence to her gym class, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to scare the girl, but the longer I was with her, the more difficult it was to maintain my casual appearance and hide the more aggressive side of myself; the side of myself that wanted to love her, and have her as my own, and confess my deepest, darkest secrets. Then, the screaming and running would inevitably come. It was only a matter of time. We reached the gym, and I turned to face her. I wanted to confess to my inner turmoil, but I couldn't handle her leaving me. Not yet. I lifted my hand and gently, tenderly stroked her cheekbone, trying to show her how much I loved her without scaring her. It was getting harder not to take her in my arms and kiss her, so I turned and left before my subconscious made the decision for me.

 **I'm sorry about the late upload and the short chapter, but exams had me busy until Friday.** **If Twilight was having a re-boot, and you were in charge of casting, who would be your ideal actors to play the main cast?** **As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I returned to my car, refraining from turning on the music so that I may concentrate on the badminton game that Bella was most likely spectating rather than participating in. I scanned through the gym class, trying to find a friendly mind to invade. Failing, I begrudgingly settled on using Mike. I found his 'voice' quickly; he wasn't hard to miss. He was watching Bella out of the corner of his eye, who was supposed to be his partner in the badminton game but was instead absentmindedly staring into space, fiddling with the racquet. _Yesterday she went ballistic at me for trying to watch out for her, and now she's completely out of it, daydreaming? Chick's losing it_. Mike's commentary on Bella's behavior made me reluctant to stay in his head, but I had no other choice. _Damn, even if she's crazy…she's got a great ass._ I accidentally snapped the CD case I had been fiddling with. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to settle down, considering what the consequences would be if I were actually to kill Mike. My phone interrupted my thought process. I sighed, it was my least favorite sibling.

'Rosalie.' I snapped.

'Edward. Jesus, you're an ass.'

'I'm hanging up now.'

'Wait- I'm calling because Esme wants to know if you'll be home tonight? She says she misses you.'

'I'll call her later- tell her I'm sorry, but I'm going to be with Bella. I'll stop by tomorrow morning.'

'How good of you to grace us with your presence. All of this for a human? It's pathetic, even for you.'

It suddenly occurred to me that I had yet to make good on my intention to get Emmett back for being so tiresome in calculus. 'A pleasure to hear from you Rosalie, as always. Anyway, how is everything with you? Going well, I hope. I was in calculus earlier with Emmett, and we were talking about how you've started to dress differently lately. Less black, more revealing clothing and all that.'

Rose was obviously confused, but she wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk about herself. 'You two were talking about my recent fashion choices in calculus, like a couple of old women?' She snorted 'Yeah, I've been mixing it up lately. If you've got it, flaunt it. Plus, keeping all my couture in the back of my closet is depressing. What's it to you?'

'Oh, nothing. Emmett said something that I thought was a little out of line, that's all. I think all of your haute couture is lovely.' There was a long pause, and I couldn't help but smirk. When she eventually spoke, she did so very slowly, emphasizing each syllable.

'What. Did. He. Say.'

'As I said, I happen to like all of your clothes, Rosalie. Emmett disagreed. He said- and I quote- 'That shit makes her look like Barbie on crack, except for with flabby school teacher arms''.

'WHAT THE F-' I snapped the phone closed, smiling hugely.

* * *

I leaned on the wall outside of the changing rooms, waiting for Bella. I could hear a frenzy of activity, and it made me smile to think that she was rushing to see me. I picked up where we had left off.

'What fictional place would you most like to go to?'

'If you would have asked me a few years ago, I might have said Neverland or The Emerald City. But now…I don't know. I'm more interested in real life. Maybe Dracula's Castle?' I stared at her accusingly, and she laughed.

'I'm not trying to be funny- I quite like Gothic literature. Authors like Bram Stoker and Mary Shelley fascinate me.' I formulated my next question as I opened the car door for her.

'Tell me about Phoenix.'

'It's incredible. The scorching heat, the bustling city- I love it. Although I'm not sure how I'd handle the heat now, the idea that 90 degree days were normal is crazy to me now that I'm getting used to Forks.' As if to prove a point, rain began hammering down on the roof of the car.

'Is it just the weather that you're so partial to? Why do you love it so much?'

'It's just everything. The vastness of the desert, the open, cloudless sky. The rugged mountains, the amazing wildlife. Phoenix seems barren and lifeless, and then you blink and notice all of the amazing, tiny details. Everything comes alive in the Sun. It's beautiful.' She sighed, staring wistfully out of the window.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad.'

'You didn't. I miss Phoenix, but Forks is growing on me.' She smiled shyly and peeked up at me from underneath her lashes, and I found myself staring at her full, soft lips, wondering how it would feel to kiss them.

'Where was your favorite place to go in Phoenix?' We continued like this for two hours. I eyed the time on the dashboard, realizing suddenly that my time with her was almost finished this evening. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. Bella noticed my pause, 'Are you finished'? I chuckled at the relief in her voice.

'Not even close- but your father will be home soon.'

Her eyes went wide, 'Charlie! How late is it?'

I stared out of my window, gazing at the sun disappearing on the horizon, 'It's twilight.' I felt Bella's eyes on me and shifted my attention back to her. 'It's the safest time of day for us,' I imagined I look slightly less freakish under cloud cover, with no Sun to highlight my pale, marble skin and cold eyes. 'The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way…the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?'

Bella's forehead crumpled, creating that V between her brows that I loved. 'I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars. Not that you see them here much.'

'Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Thanks, but no thanks.' She began to collect her things, and I tried to ignore the sudden urge to ask her to stay with me. I would never tire of this girl, I would always be wanting. 'So is it my turn tomorrow, then?' She asked hopefully.

'Certainly not! I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?'

'What more is there?'

'You'll find out tomorrow,' I reached to across to open her car door for her. _I hope Bella's home, I haven't seen her in way too long. Maybe I'll get Dad to invite her and Charlie over to the Rez this weekend_. I realized who's thoughts I was hearing- Jacob Black's. My brow furrowed; no doubt Billy Black was with him. He would recognize me in a second. 'Not good.'

'What is it?'

I glanced at her, swinging the car door open. 'Another complication.' _What the hell? Bella better have a damn good explanation for being in the car of Edward Cullen_. The 'voice' of Billy Black alerted me to their proximity, and I couldn't help but cringe. 'Charlie's around the corner,' I murmured, never taking my eyes off of the approaching vehicle. Bella got out of the car, and I resisted the urge to follow her and shield her from the rain. My nearness would do neither of us any favors considering the audience. I waited until she was out of the rain, and not a second longer. My anger was controlling me. I hadn't even factored the wolves into mine and Bella's potential issues, yet here they were, glaring at me. Treaty or not, I'd be damned if I let anyone push her away from me. This was none of their business. They couldn't take her away from me. I wouldn't let them. I drove away in seconds, my car protesting as I pushed it to its limits. I drove only a street away so that I could hear their conversation. I wouldn't lower myself to be inside the mongrel's head, I had to rely on my actual hearing. A car door closed. A young, male voice- presumably Jacob Black's- called out to Bella.

'Hey, Bella'

'Jacob?' Bella seemed surprised at his appearance at her home, thankfully Charlie's cruiser passed me and headed into the street. Bella would not be alone with them for long. No other conversation came, just silence. It was palpable; I gave in and went inside Jacob Black's head. _Please please please stop staring at Bella like that. It looks like you're going to slap her. God, if you're there, make the crazy old man stop being weird_. I knew that look. It was one of pure fear, and anger. I was seething; Billy Black was definitely going to be another complication.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I feel like my initial claim- that I would upload every 7-10 days was a little ambitious, so bear with me if I take a little longer between uploads. I would rather take longer between uploads than produce material that I'm not happy with. Are you guys Team Edward or Team Jacob, and why? I love Jacob, but I'm on Team Edward. Please review/favourite/follow!**


End file.
